You're the Reason
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: It's Anna's birthday, and Elsa doesn't have anything for her. What will she do?


Elsa woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining in her window. She got up and looked out the window. It was such a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. She then remembered something important; it was Anna's birthday. Elsa then let out a gasp, realizing she didn't get anything for Anna's birthday. She put on a formal dress and threw a cloak around her shoulder. She rushed out of her room to go out so see if she could find something. Right as she came out the door, she spotted Gerda. She ran to greet her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Are you going somewhere?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Today is Anna's birthday, and I didn't get her anything."

"Oh, dear. Well, I don't think you need to worry too much. Princess Anna would love anything from you."

"Yes, but I want to do something special for her."

"I see. Well, good luck finding something. If Anna asks where I went, tell her I went to the market."

"Yes, Your Highness." Gerda said as she walked on.

"OK, now, what should I get her?" Elsa said to herself as she went out the doors. Elsa went to all the stores she could think of, but found nothing she wanted to give to Anna. Two hours later, she went back to the castle in despair. As she went through the doors, she was greeted by Anna.

"Elsa! There you are!" Anna yelled throwing her arms around Elsa.

"Hey, Anna. Happy birthday." Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks." Anna said releasing Elsa. "In fact, Olaf and Kristoff just gave me their gifts." Anna then pulled a box out. In it were snowflake earrings. "These are from Kristoff. He made them himself. Aren't then amazing?"

"There're beautiful." Elsa said observing them.

"Olaf got me a swimsuit. Silly snowman. He said he went to Oaken's Trading Post and he was having that "Big Summer Blowout," so he couldn't refuse. Not that I'll ever wear it, but, hey, he tried." Anna laughed.

"That's great, Anna. I still have to get yours. It something really special."

"That's OK, I have all day. Well, gotta go. See you later." Anna said as she ran off, singing.

Then it hit Elsa; she could write a song for her. Elsa went to the music room, and sat on the seat for the piano. She played a couple notes, and started thinking of words. She saw some paper and a pencil she could write the words on, so she did.

At the end of the day, Elsa finally came out of the music room to find Anna. Elsa had finished her song and was proud of it. She just hoped that Anna would like it. She called all the servants to go into the music room and wait for her, and they did. She saw Anna walking down the hall.

"Anna! Come here!" Elsa yelled.

Anna ran toward Elsa. "What is it, Elsa?"

"You ready for your birthday gift?"

"Oh, yes!" Anna gasped.

"Then follow me." Elsa said taking Anna's arm.

Anna was so excited. They came to the music room, and Anna was confused. Elsa released her and went to the piano. Anna noticed the servants were there, too.

"Anna, this is a little song I wrote for you. Happy birthday."

Anna was already touched. Elsa wrote a song about her. She sat in a chair and Elsa started playing. Anna never knew Elsa could play the piano, but she listened closely. Elsa then started singing.

_**I don't wanna make a scene.**_

_**I don't wanna let you down.**_

_**Try to do my own thing.**_

_**And I'm starting to figure it out.**_

_**That's it's all right.**_

_**Keep it together.**_

_**Wherever we go.**_

_**And it's all right.**_

_**Oh, well, whatever.**_

_**Everybody needs to know.**_

_**You might be crazy.**_

_**Have I told you lately?**_

_**That I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**_

_**And it's crazy.**_

_**That someone could change me.**_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**_

_**I don't even care when they say we're a little bit off.**_

_**Look at them in the eye, I'd say.**_

_**I can never get enough.**_

_**'Cause it's all right.**_

_**Keep it together.**_

_**Wherever we go.**_

_**And it's all right.**_

_**Oh, well, whatever.**_

_**Everbody needs to know.**_

_**You might be crazy.**_

_**Have I told you lately?**_

_**That I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**_

_**And it's crazy.**_

_**That someone could change me.**_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**_

_**If it was raining.**_

_**You would yell at the sun.**_

_**Pick up the pieces when the damage done.**_

_**You say it's just another day in the shade.**_

_**Look at what mess we made.**_

_**You might be crazy.**_

_**Have I told you lately?**_

_**That I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**_

_**You may be crazy.**_

_**Have I told you lately?**_

_**That I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**_

_**And it's crazy.**_

_**That someone could change me.**_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**_

_**I don't wanna make a scene.**_

_**I don't wanna let you down.**_

The room flooded with appulause. Elsa looked back at her sister, smiling. Anna was in tears with her songs. The servants then left the room.

"So, Anna? Did you like it?" Elsa asked curious.

"Like it? Elsa, I loved it!" Anna shouted as she ran and embraced Elsa tightly. Elsa returned her hug. "You wrote that for me?"

"Yes. I couldn't get you anything else, so I wrote a song instead. I wanted to give the best gift."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna started as she released Elsa. "Anything from you would be the best gift to me because you're the best. You spent your whole day writing a song just for me. Elsa, you're the best gift. I could ever have. It's such a gift for me to have you as a sister. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Oh, Anna. You're the best sister ever." Elsa said, wiping the tears from Anna's eyes. "And the greatest thing for me is having you as a sister. I love you much, Anna." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna said, embracing Elsa.

The two sisters held each other, realizing how blessed they were to have each other. And they wouldn't trade anything in the world. Not even all the world's riches.

**The End.**

**Pretty good story, right? I was really bored and just listening to music, so I decided to just write a story about our favorite sisters, Elsa and Anna. Just to let eveyone know, I am obsessed with writing Frozen Fanfiction, so you will probably see a lot more stories from me.**

**The song Elsa sang was Victoria Justice's, "You're the Reason." (Acoustic Version)**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Until next time...**

Page 4 of 4


End file.
